


Dance With the Devil

by VirusZeref



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Canonical Character Death, Dark Character, Dark Magic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon Blood, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Grooming, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Magic, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Multi, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Not Happy, Not a Love Story, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sorry Not Sorry, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: Mortals would give him a show and this child...he will cry, beg and writh in his arms. Sure they could be broken in mind and spirit but he could just as easily erase his memory and the whole process will begin again.He'll cross that bridge once he gets to it.Yes...he'll have the last child of the Von Kinkles, begging at the feet of his throne.





	1. Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Ironic title I know
> 
> This is my first fanfiction in this fandom and I am immediately diving into a rare pairing and it's going to be dark and not a happy story for Harvey.
> 
> Poor Harvey.
> 
> This has also inspired by another fanfiction about this pairing! It's very good and I advise checking it out. 
> 
> I took a few liberties about Harvey's family, especially the relationship between his father and his mother. For the sake of the story of course, though in my mind there wasn't a doubt that he was very nice to Harvey's mother anyways.
> 
> Regardless I hope you enjoy the beginning of this fic!

Harvey Kinkle.

Her precious boy and he hadn’t even arrived yet. Originally, she had wanted a daughter after birthing a boy but when she heard the midwife proclaim she was having another boy, she was thrilled. Maybe her husband would be happy about it. 

Maybe he would be happy with her.

He wasn’t.

He scorned her and left the house, more concerned about his next drink than his own family. More concerned his glory days than spending time with his eldest son. 

_ “That’s a woman’s work,” _ he sneered at her when she gently suggested it at dinner one night. 

He didn’t care unless it was to help with the mines but she put her foot down. Her heart grew sour as she watched him leave. He was so sweet to her in high school, a quarterback of the Ravens. The best of the best. She should have realised his true nature, a coldhearted, sexist bastard who only thought of her as a baby-making machine. Any love they had for each other had vanished now, not that there was much love, to begin with. Perhaps, there was only lust. She wanted to travel the world, to leave Greendale, but he proposed to her in the middle of dinner with her parents. It would have embarrassed him and she would have been blamed for it. 

So she agreed.

Agreed to stay in Greendale and be the wife of the owner of the mines. The same mines that have buried multiple men throughout the years. She signed her life away to be the miserable wife of a miserable man. But it wasn’t so bad, she had Tommy, her eldest. 

Such a bright child...but so….

She didn’t know the word for it. She loved him but not as much as she should. Maybe he knew that himself, so he kept his distance, attempting to be the voice of reason whenever his parents fought. But her husband wouldn’t dare lay a hand on her, not while she’s pregnant. However, he was a man of patience, so anything she said during her pregnancy, she would have been punished for it afterwards. She eventually learned to keep her mouth shut.

Her mother would be rolling in her grave now. She didn’t teach her to be a meek, mild housewife. 

Of course, what her father wanted. Not a headstrong girl.

She didn’t know what it was about the child growing within her, but she knew that he was special in some way. That there was an energy surrounding him that would draw people in. 

She closed her book and got ready for bed, unwilling to read another page and her thoughts. Her husband would complain about her not staying up for him but she will gently remind him that it was bad for the baby’s health.

Her precious Harvey. 

+++

Mortals are...so entertaining.

So petty.

So sinful.

And his so-called father had called them his greatest creations. He had scorn them for centuries, his rage at being banished bubbled and boiled until it slowed into a mere shimmer. If he had to watch them in their day to day lives then, he will make use of them. Their, bone and blood had made great usage for his witches. He was feared and he had relished it. 

Until the witch hunters.

Their tainted blood burnt his daughters and sons into crisps, chased them out of lands that were so rightfully theirs. All because of their False-God they claimed to believe in. The same God that had abandoned them. 

And then came the Von Kinkles. The best of the witch hunters of Greendale. They persecuted and murdered his witches for centuries. The blood and screams of his children screamed in their veins. He wanted to kill them, have their souls burning in his flames. 

But, he had a better idea. 

What better way to tarnish a family name than to corrupt one of their own? Corrupt the soul of a would-be witch hunter and have them trembling at his hooved feet. The Spellman wanted a child and he gave them one, with the girl intended to his bride. But no…

A greater would have a  _ man  _ as his bride. Mortals were fun in that sense, witches...not so much. Witches beg for power and he gives it to them but other than that, there is no rebellion. There is no  _ challenge _ because no one dared to cross their beloved master. 

Mortal, however…

Mortals would give him a show and this child...he will cry, beg within his arms. Sure they could be broken in mind and spirit but he could just as easily erase his memory and the whole process will begin again.

He'll cross that bridge once he gets to it.

Yes...he'll have the last child of the Von Kinkles, begging at the feet of his throne. 

+++

She could hear sounds coming from Harvey's bedroom every night. And every time she entered, there was silence. For a while, she was afraid something was in there but when she slept, something was comforting her. Whispered in her ear that her son would be safe and well. Whispering to her that her child will be loved and cared for.

By...something

More than what she can provide, all she had to do was go into the woods late at night and someone will be there.

_ "Do this and I swear to you that you will see your son again _ . _ " _

Again?

That phrase always made her pause. See her son again? But she was alive and well...what did the voice mean? She mentioned it vaguely to her husband and the bastard nearly hit her for speaking nonsense. He called his father to come over for the weekend out of spite of her. His father never liked her, only say that she was good for baby-making but not her goals and endeavours. 

So..the voice wanted her to come to the woods?

Fine.

It wasn’t too hard, her children slept like logs and her husband was going out bar-hopping again. She slipped out of the house and gently closed the doors, shuddering at the unusually cold air. Huh, odd, it was only the beginning of fall, the temperature was not supposed to go down this far until next week. She pushed down her nervousness and began walking through the forest behind her house.

Time to see what the voice wanted.


	2. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Those are the names of my children, they swear their allegiances to me. But that does not matter to you, what I need you to do is pick which child you want to protect…”
> 
> “Only one…?”
> 
> “Yes, one child..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Hope you are staying safe at home if you can! I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Also disclaimer: This is a dark story with triggering stuff. If you don't like it, don't read it

She stalked deeper into the forest, shivering at the increasingly cold air that surrounded her. The deeper she went, the colder it became. It was also becoming harder to breathe, like the air surrounding her was trying it's best to choke out the air on her lungs. Even still she continued to press forward, she had to.

She couldn't bear to think about the consequences if she didn't. Or if she came back empty-handed and had to deal with an enraged husband. 

No. 

That wouldn't do.

She approached a large clearing, two women dressed in black stood there on the opposite end, emotionless and unmoving from what she could tell. Their faces were shrouded with a black veil, and their hands were turned upwards. However, despite this eerie display, she was not afraid. She walked past them and they merely turned their heads and nodded to her,

“The Dark Lord is waiting for you."

She should have run then. She should have fled back to the safety of her home. But was it truly safe for her and her children? She nodded at the women as she passed, hearing the faint sound of them cackling behind her back. It was only till she reached another clearing that she realised they were witches. So the stories were true…

She felt sick to her stomach suddenly, the idea of hanging other women for the sake of magic

_ People fear what they don't understand. _

She suddenly felt lightheaded and collapsed to the damp ground. Women appeared from the trees, dressed from head to toe in black, their faces covered in a sheer black veil. Their long, sharp nails tapped the bark as they began to move forward, circling the lone woman on the ground. The silence was broken by their whispers, whispering harshly in twisted tongues. Their Dark Master will get what he wanted…

He will gain the blood of the witch-killers. And slowly tear them apart, one by one.

+++

It was hot.

Almost unbearably hot. She felt like her skin would melt off the bone and fall into a puddle around her. Her eyes slowly opened, facing her reflection in shiny black marble. Slowly, she pushed herself to her feet, her legs feeling like jelly. As she gazed around her, eyes stared at her back.

** _"It’s unconsidered rude to turn your back on royalty. Or that's how you humans say."_ **

Her heart was beating in her chest and she had the urge to flee. Whoever was speaking to her was not human…

And not good either.

But they have not hurt her yet, or they would have when she crossed witches ground. Witches had a habit of hexing those who travel their grounds with malevolent intent or a confused, lost traveller who does not know their way. It matters not to them.

Or at least that was what she had read about.

She couldn't see the figure, shrouded in thick white smoke on a throne. But she could make out horns on top of their head, and hooves on their feet. She should be afraid, she should be in tears at the moment, but oddly enough, she was at a state of calm. 

** _"The Von Kinkle has two children with you, does he not?"_ **

Something inside of her begging her not to answer, to demand a way out. She pushed down that instinct and opened her mouth. 

"Yes."

** _"Their names."_ **

She swallowed, "My eldest son is Tommy and my younger one is..Harvey." 

What did this creature plan to do with her children? She sought out the voice that called to her for weeks now. They promised her children will be safe…

"Are you…" she startled at herself, fear gripped her for she spoke out of turn. 

** _"Speak child."_ **

"You were the voice that called to me in my sleep. The presence that lurked in my youngest's room. Why? Why did you call me?"

The creature raised their hands to their side, palms overturned,  ** _"Your husband's line...has tortured and killed many of my children. Many of my children's blood has been spilt on these lands." _ ** She swallowed and bowed her head, in silent agreement. Whenever her father in law came for Thanksgiving, he would drunkenly crow about the good old days. How he and a group of men sent a group of women fleeing to the hills.

_ "And then," he said with such childlike glee in his voice as he turned towards her. "We hung them."  _

She only nodded her head and gave a straining smile. She later overheard him speaking to her husband about her behaviour. How she seemed to sympathise with the..no, she wouldn’t repeat the words he used. She fumbled with her hands before speaking, “I am aware of my husband’s transgressions against your kind...but I want to protect my children, and so-”

** _“And so you have come to me for help, or a deal in a sense…” _ ** the creature beckoned her closer and for a moment she froze, only for her body to move on her own. 

Towards him. 

** _“My dear, I am patient but my power is one not to be reckoned with. I could kill your children, I could drive you to insanity and force you to murder your own kin in the most horrible ways possible and have you laugh as you consume their flesh. But I am willing to make a deal with you.” _ ** A platform erupted from the ground with a large book in the middle. A gush of hot air forced the pages to flip as an unseeing force pushed her until she was standing in front of it. Names were scrawled on the paper in what appeared to be…

Well, blood.

She did not recognise any of the names as her gaze lingered but she nearly gasps at the sight of a name,

_ Spellman. _

_ Row after row of the name Spellman. The same name of the family that lived about two or three miles away from her own family. _

Her head was spinning with questions but she didn’t ask them, this was not for most important, “What do I have to do?” Another hot gust of wind flipped the pages of the book until it was near to the back. 

** _“Those are the names of my children, they swear their allegiances to me. But that does not matter to you, what I need you to do is pick which child you want to protect…”_ **

“Only one…?”

** _“Yes, one child..”_ **

She swallowed as she picked up the quill, and nearly yelped as the pen moved on it’s own and sliced her palm. She stood there almost in a trance as she watched her own blood form a small pool of blood. An unknowing force took hold of her hand, picking up the feathered quill hovering over the parchment. 

One child…

She has to choose.

** _“Who do you choose?”_ **

+++

The house was still as she left it, quiet with the clock in the kitchen ticking softly. She hurried out of her coat and clothes, nearly stumbling to her bedroom door. She practically ran back to her house just to make it in time before her husband came back, in a drunken rage. She pulled on her nightgown and jumped into bed, just as she heard the front door opening and his footsteps. She shut her eyes tight and forced her body to relax just as her husband brushed his thumb against her temple. 

A loving gesture, if he didn’t ruin it then collapsing on the floor next to her bedside. Her eyes flew open and she leaned over to look at his passed out body before her door creaked open, Tommy rubbing his eyes in sleep.   
  


“Tommy?”

He blinked at her before pointing to his brother’s room, “There are odd noises coming from Harvey’s room, and it’s hard for me to sleep.” She smiled softly before ushering him back to his room, promising to check on his baby brother. The moment her hand landed on the doorknob, she drew it back quickly, hissing in pain. It was hot to the touch…

Too hot to the touch.

She pressed her ear to the door, and could only hear silence. Just before she heard a deep voice humming to her baby, and Harvey cooing softly before she could hear nothing. She opened the door gingerly and peered in, her baby’s cradle in the middle of the room with the night-light flickering on and off. 

Hot air brushed against her ear as she heard a deep voice.

**“** ** _Remember the deal.”_ **

+++

The deal was always on her mind, every day. She never forgot about it, how could she when she was reminded of it at every darkened corner. Her eldest never commented on how Harvey behaved, he was a quiet baby. Some mom said that he was too quiet, sometimes you forget that he was even there. 

Days passed that turned into weeks, months and then when Harvey turned five. 

She passed.

She woke up with breath in front of a fiery inferno. Her eyes watered at the thick smoke surrounding her. She knew where she was…

And now, all she had to do was wait.

+++

It was a pleasant afternoon. 

“Aunt Zelda, I need you to take a look at something.”

Almost a pleasant afternoon.

Zelda raised an eyebrow setting down her newspaper to glare at her nephew. “Really Ambrose? I doubt that there is no need for me to do your job  _ for  _ you.” Granted, it was concerning, Ambrose never came up from a dissecting unless there was a serious problem. She turned to her sister, who gave her a look and with a sigh, she got up from the table and followed Ambrose down the stairs. Zelda normally does not feel a sense of dread, she was a witch there was no need for her to feel any type of dread. 

And yet, when Ambrose revealed the body, that sense of dread increased. Without saying a word, Ambrose moved the left arm and flipped it over, showing a symbol that had been burned into the wrist. Zelda’s eyes widen at the symbol,

“The symbol of the...Dark Lord.” She looked at her nephew with narrowed eyes. “This mortal made a deal with our Dark Lord, and it seems like she got what she wanted...with a price of course.”

“I cannot find any record of her first name but she is the late-wife of Kinkle.”

Zelda raised an eyebrow, “Kinkle? The Von Kinkle?”

“The very same.”

...Interesting. The wife of one man of the bloodline of Von Kinkle supposedly making a deal with their Dark Lord. Zelda had half a mind to look into her death, what actually caused it. But she decided that she did not care, what a mortal did was their problem. Not hers. 

She has her own family issues to deal with.

Zelda nodded her head and turned around to go back up the stairs, pushing the body and the marking to the back of her mind. 

Not knowing that it would come to bite her in the ass later.

_ Nine months later… _

“Sabrina is home!”

Zelda looked up from her book through her reading glass before scoffing at her sister. Honestly, was no one in this family of her capable of simply knocking on the door? She set her book down and with a flick of her wrist, it lifted into the air and settled into her bedside top drawer. She will read where she left off later at night. 

“Excellent, I will go down and greet her.” 

Her sister grabbed her arm just as she crossed the threshold of their room. “She also brought a little boy over, a mortal.” Zelda sighed deeply before resigning her to having to greet a mortal in her home. She personally did not have anything against mortals unlike her brethren, who like to torment or kill mortals to their delight. But she did wish that Sabrina would at least be more careful…

This...friend of hers wouldn’t even matter anymore the moment that Sabrina reaches her sixteen birthday. She smoothed out her pencil skirt and made her way down the hallway, easily sensing Sabrina’s aura in her room. Her aura and…

Something... _ dark. _

Zelda quickened her pace before throwing open the door a little too harshly, startling the two children sitting on Sabrina’s bed. Her niece was still in her blood-red jacket, her blond curls pushed back with an ebony black hairband. The other child was brunette, dressed in hand-me-downs too big for his small frame. When their eyes meet, Zelda could only see black...

The blackness eyes she has ever seen before on a mortal.

“Auntie Zelda!” Sabrina brightened and leapt off the bed to hug her at her waist. Zelda gave her a strained smile as she patted her niece on the back, 

“Hello, Sabrina...now, who is this?”

Sabrina, forever having boundless energy, leapt to grab the boy by the hand and pull him off the bed to stand in front of her hand in hand. “This is Harvey!”

“Harvey Kinkle, ma’am.”

Kinkle?

Zelda stared at the boy, yes she could see the similarities in the face of his deceased mother. A part of her raged at the mere sight of a child of a  _ witch hunter  _ standing in her domain. 

_ Her santautury. _

But she pushed those feelings aside and gave him a smile, Sabrina seemed to like him enough. “It is very nice to meet you, Harvey...I am so sorry about your mother’s passing.” The boy’s aura darkened at the mention of his dead mother but he nodded his head, 

“Thank you...you have a nice home.”

“Well, it is passed on from generation to generation. Sabrina will have it when she is older.” Zelda straightened, “Now then, do you two want any snacks?”

+++

“You’re scheming.”

“I am not.”

Hilda snorted from her bed, “You have that look on your face...talk to me.”

Zelda closed her book immediately, “Hilda, the child of a  _ witch hunter. In our home…” _

“I feel bad for the boy...did you see the bruise on the side of his face? That he claimed that he fell? It looked more like a handprint.”

She did notice it but she didn’t mention it…

“I doubt that he is aware of that part of his family history. You have the remember there is a chance that his grandfather has not twisted his mind. You cannot blame a child for the sins of their father.”

Zelda ran a hand through her long hair before looking at her sister with a glare, “Our Dark Lord does not care for whether the child has committed no wrong. He will demand blood payment.”

“Zelda, he is a child!”

“Why do you care for a mortal child?”

Hilda huffed and crossed her arms, “Sabrina likes him, and you know how she was. She rarely talked to the other mortal kids before, something must have drawn her to him.” She was going to say more but she sighed and gave Zelda a strained smile.

“If you are so keen, you can always astral project into the kid’s home.”

And Zelda did exactly that. 

She stumbled a bit as she gathered her bearing on the floor. Zelda grimaces looking around, seeing different shades of brown everywhere. This was Harvey Kinkle’s home. She shuddered, being in a witch hunter’s home is risky even if she was projecting herself. She walked through the hallways, noticing empty bottles of alcohol on the tables, the floors and in odd corners. 

_ Alcoholism as a coping mechanism...mortals… _

A cry of rage coming from the room to her right had her running towards it, gasping as a child ran through her and into the room pleading with someone. She grabbed hold of the door forgetting for a moment that she was not in her body. Zelda walked through the door just as it flew open, Harvey Kinkle’s father stomping through the hallways red in the face with whom she believes is Tommy, Harvey's older brother behind him pleading with him not to hurt Harvey. Rage flooded her system, mortal child of a bloodline of witches or not, no child deserved to be hurt in their own home. She turned towards the room, oddly enough it was dark almost pitch black. 

_ “Harvey is afraid of the dark Aunt Zelda...he won’t tell me why though.”  _

** _“Z..Zelda...my..c..child..”_ **

Her head whipped around to the boy, her eyes widened. A dark mass surrounded the child as if they were bringing comfort to him. She stepped closer, the mass writhing as if it was turning towards her.

With eyes the shape of a goat.

With a gasp, she sat up immediately. Back in her room, her hand was on her chest as if to calm her racing heart. Zelda looked at her sister, who was asleep. 

That was her Dark Lord...protecting a child with the blood of witch-hunters. He was aware of their presence and yet did not demand blood payment…

Why?

Zelda considered herself to be faithful to her Dark Lord, she was a proud witch, with the blood of the Spellmans. But she did not always know what the Dark Lord had planned, but she knew that he would call to her. She saw something that was not to be seen. 

Quietly, she slipped out of her room and padded over to Sabrina’s bedroom. She knocked carefully, fully aware that her niece was reading spellbooks with a flashlight underneath her covers. She heard a muffled voice before opening the door. 

“Sabrina, I know you are awake?”

Her beloved niece gave her a sheepish smile just as she sat on the edge of her bed. Zelda took a deep breath before speaking, 

“Your mortal friend Harvey…”

“Aunt Zelda...you didn’t spy on him did you?”

“Regardless if I did or not,” Zelda said, cutting off Sabrina’s protest. “I wanted to tell you that...Harvey is welcome in our home anytime he wants to come over. Make sure you tell him that.”

Sabrina beamed and threw her arms around her aunt, “Thank you!” 

“You are welcome, now. Bedtime, you rise to the sun tomorrow morning.”

Zelda closed the door to her niece’s room with a soft click. She sighed as she walked over to her room. She had no idea what the Dark Lord was planning but if she does this…

She knew that her family would be in his favour. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Comment and Kudos
> 
> Follow me on my social media:
> 
> Instagram: viruscreations  
Twitter: Birdflash_Virus  
Tumblr: viruscreates


End file.
